


Did he forgot about last night?

by Sonoric



Category: Skam - Fandom, Skam Italia, skam italy
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoric/pseuds/Sonoric
Summary: High/drunk elia kisses martino, martino is confused.





	Did he forgot about last night?

Martino felt weird; his head felt like spinning, different colors and images passed from his eyes, he felt good or better alive.

 

He turned his head facing elias who was too busy poking martino’s rib as he found it hillarious for some weird reason;.

The weed had got them for serious.

“You are an idiot” martino exclaimed hitting softly elias forehead.

“Thank you king of the idiots” the darker haired male said as he gave the middle finger to his lighter haired friend.

Martino looked at Elias at a moment, he likes him since 7th grade when they first became friends but would never show it not because his friend would not likely not share the same feelings but also because at the moment he was denying his true self.

“I am in love with you” Martino blurted out without having a second thought gaining a not that shocked looked by Elias half lidded eyes. 

Elias didn’t said anything, he just moved closer to martino whose eyes were scanning each move elias did.

Meet his eyes he gave him a small node and gave a peck to his lips following with linking their lips together.

Martino who wasn’t so possessed from the weed was shocked, his friend of five years had his chapped lips on his lips sharing an innocent yet steamy kiss. 

The moment martino was really into the kiss felt elias pulling away turning at the other side of the bed which they were laying, puking all over the floor.

“I told him not to mix three buggers,wine and weed at the same time” martino sighed standing up going to the bathroom to get paper to clean the vomit and his friend.

-

Martino eyed Elias who was telling a story at giovanni about how he almost sneaked at the vip place when kendrick lamar had a concert in Rome.

“Be right back, eva is calling me” giovanni interrupted Elias story walking away to talk to his girlfriend.

“So..” martino trailed off trying to bring up what happened yesterday.

“Soo...???” Elias questioned eyeing weirdly Martino.

“Don’t you remember at all what happened last night?”

“Oh..! Yeah i puked all over your floor and then passed out, sorry bro.” Elias apologized giving a pat at martino’s back as a way to apologize.

“Yeah..don’t worry, no big deal.” Martino gave a fake smile to Elias who turned to continue his story to Giovanni who had turned back.

Martino could only wonder if actually Elias had forgot everything about last night or If he did remembered but prefer to never bring it up again acting like it never happened.


End file.
